Soñando con lo Efímero
by The Balrog of Altena
Summary: Oneshot. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli aprenden a compartir y mantienen una conversación al amanecer. Corto y bonito o almenos eso es lo que espero. NO slash.


Rated: PG  
Category: Drama/Humor  
Summary: One-shot. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli aprenden a compartir y mantienen una conversación al amanecer. Corto y bonito (o almenos eso espero ). NO slash.  
  
**Soñando con lo Efímero.**  
  


  


Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas estaban muy entusiasmados. Al fin, después de pasar noches incontables durmiendo en el duro suelo, envueltos en una manta y tiritando de frío si no podían encender una hoguera, en el Abismo de Helm les daban una habitación con cama para dormir. ¡Con cama! Sólo pensando en ello los tres compañeros se imaginaban satisfatoriamente tumbados sobre un mullido colchón con almohada de plumas, sus miembros estirados y una sonrisa en la cara. Por fin, por una noche, no domirían entre pinchazos de dolor causados por la piedra clavándose en su espalda.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas y Gimi charlaban alegremente en su camino a sus nuevos y tan esperados aposentos. Pues ya era noche avanzada y se retiraban para acostarse. Grande fue su decepción cuando, al abrir la puerta y entrar en la habitación que les había sido asignada, se toparon con una sola cama del tamaño adecuado para un rey. Una sola. Una. El resto de la habitación era vacío y triste. Las risas se pararon en seco, y los tres compañeros se quedaron mirando la solitaria cama con ojos muy abiertos.  
  
En un sofocante silencio, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli intercambiaron una mirada fugaz. Los tres se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿quién de ellos ocuparía la cama? ¿Qué dos desafortunados tendrían que pasar una noche más en el suelo?  
  
Legolas rompió el silencio que había caído entre ellos. "Bueno," - dijo bostezando, estirando los brazos y la espalda de una forma no muy educada - "Estoy haaarto de dormir en el suelo. Así que," - y diciendo esto se tiró de pleno sobre el mullido colchón, desperezándose los miembros y hundiendo el hermoso rostro élfico en la cómoda almohada. Eso no le gustó a los otros dos.  
  
"Quita de ahí, Legolas." - dijo Aragorn, plantándose junto al Elfo, con las manos en la cintura y mirándole severamente.  
  
Legolas levantó la cabeza para mirarle impasivo.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque yo soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, Heredero de Isildur y futuro Rey del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Anor. Y por ello exijo que me dejes dormir en esa cama." - respondió Aragorn autoritariamente.  
  
A sus espladas, Gimli rió suvamente. No era muy amenudo que Aragorn utilizaba su linaje para conseguir lo que quería; sólo en casos de extrema necesidad, y por lo visto éste parecía ser uno de esos casos.  
  
Legolas silbó.   
  
"Vaya, vaya. Alguien está de muy mal humor hoy..." - dijo el Elfo, ofreciendo al montaraz su más estoica sonrisa.  
  
"¡Hazte a un lado, Legolas!"  
  
El Elfo volvió a hundir el rostro en la almoahada.   
  
"Umm... No. Como bien has dicho, tú eres el _futuro_ rey; pero yo soy Hijo de Reyes. Por lo tanto, la cama es mía."   
  
"¡Vamos, Legolas! ¿Qué hay de malo con el suelo? Todos hemos dormido en él."  
  
Legolas no se inmutó, y como no respondía, Aragorn se sentó pesadamente a un lado de la cama e inesperadamente por parte de Legolas, le empujó, y el Elfo cayó de la cama dejando escapar un grito de sobresalto, impactando con su espalda en el suelo.  
  
"¡Lo ves!" - rió Aragorn, acomodándose sobre el mullido colchón - "El suelo está hecho para ti." - dijo engreídamente.  
  
Una fuerte, muy fuerte carcajada llenó la habitación con su alegre sonido, y Legolas se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos, una expresión malhumorada en su cara.  
  
"¿Se puede saber, Enano, qué te hace tanta gracia?"  
  
"¡Nuna imginé que viviría para ver a un Elfo caerse de la cama!" - aulló Gimli entre risas. Tanto reía que la cara le había enrojecido y los ojos ya se le habían humedecido - "¡Ahora podré morir en paz!"  
  
A ésto, Legolas respondió con un gruñido. Aragorn, tumbado como un rey sobre la cama, estalló en risas, uniéndose a la diversión del Enano. Legolas se puso en pie, quitándose el polvo de sus vestimentas.  
  
"Ja, ja." - dijo sarcásticamente - "Me _muero_ de risa."  
  
Viendo la cara de Legolas, Aragorn y Gimli rieron más acalarodamente. El Enano tuvo que sentarse en el suelo con las manos en el estómago, que no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas. Legolas se volvió incrédulo a Aragorn, quien tumbado orgullosamente en el centro de la enorme cama, temblaba con su risa. Legolas dio un suspiro exasperado.  
  
"¡Veremos quién ríe ahora!" - exclamó de improviso, abalanzándose sobre el montaraz con la intención de empujarle abajo. Pero Aragorn alcanzó a agarrarse de los brazos de Legolas, y ambos Hombre y Elfo cayeron de bruces al suelo. La habitación se llenó entonces con una tercera risa, clara y cantarina.  
  
Aragorn, jadeando y riendo al mismo tiempo, balbuceó algo que ni el Elfo ni el Enano lograron a entender del todo, pues Legolas estaba practicamente sobre el montaraz, y los largos cabellos dorados se le metían en la boca, ahogando su voz.   
  
Con un fuerte empujón, Aragorn logró quitarse el Elfo de encima, y tosió, escupiendo los cabellos que se había tragado. Rápido como un flecha, tomó una almohada que había caído junto con ellos en la contienda.  
  
"¡Elfo remilgado!"  
  
Legolas por poco no esquivó la almoahada que fue lanzada con la intención de impactar en su rostro. Sin perder un segundo el Elfo tomó otra almoahada que yacía en la cama.  
  
"¡Ja!" - exclamó triunfalmente, mostrando que él tampoco estaba desarmado.  
  
Y entonces la guerra de almohadas comenzó.  
  
Gimli les miró durante un rato mientras se debatían, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y un brillo de alegría y regocijo en sus ojos oscuros. Eran raras las veces que los miembros de la Compañía encontraban un momento para divertirse, o aun un motivo para reír en estos tiempos oscuros. Por eso no importaba que estuvieran actuando de forma infantil; porque no hay nada mejor que reír para olvidar las penas y preocupaciones que les pesaban en el corazón.  
  
Finalmente, Gimli se cansó de observarlos, dándose cuenta que tenía mucho sueño. Bostezó. Entonces parpadeó, viendo que la cama había sido olvidada.  
  
"Sois como niños..." - les dijo a sus dos compañeros, levantándose pesadamente y dirigiendose a la cama, pasando al lado de ellos sin que éstos se percataran de su presencia, porque estaban demasiado ocupados en su encarnizada lucha de almohadas.  
  
_Puedo dormir sin ellas_, pensó Gimli, y se acostó en el mullido colchón. Echando una última mirada a sus compañeros, vio que Aragorn tenía a Legolas imobilizado en el suelo, y que le cubría la cara con una almohada.  
  
"¡Umff! ¡Umgmfhumfggumm!" - se quejaba el Elfo.  
  
Gimli rió suavemente y se acomodó, desperezándose y cerrando los ojos. En seguida el Enano cayó en un profundo sueño.

Ahora bien, no fue mucho después que Aragorn y Legolas, finalmente exhaustos, dejaron las almohadas de lado y tumbados en el suelo trataban de recuperar el aliento. Fue entonces cuando se percataron que Gimli, ingeniosamente aprovechando su distracción, se había apoderado de la preciosa cama.

Intercambiando una mirada, pero sin decir nada, Hombre y Elfo asintieron. Los dos pensaban lo mismo. Saltaron sobre la cama, despertando súbitamente al pobre Enano, y trataron de tirarle abajo. Pero Gimli, aunque al principio sobresaltado porque le habían tomado por sorpresa, respondió al ataque inmediatamente. Aragorn y Legolas se encontraron otra vez en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba para ver la sonrisa triunfal del Enano. De todos modos, ni la fuerza unida del montaraz y el Elfo hubiera servido para mover un palmo el cuerpo robusto de Gimli hijo de Glóin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Un fuerte ronquido retumbó en la habitación. Era alta noche. La luna brillaba pálida y blanca en el cielo, envuelta en una corona de estrellas rutilantes. La pálida luz nocturna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando suavemente una cama con tres ocupantes.

Tras otra exhaustiva lucha tratando de derribar al Enano (y de la que no obtuvieron éxito), Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas se habían quedado dormidos, una sonrisa de paz en sus tres rostros.

Gimli dormía en el centro, y era el afortunado que ocupaba la mayor parte de la cama. Estaba tumbado boca arriba respirando profundamente, de vez en cuado dejando escapar graves y fuertes ronquidos. Legolas estaba acostado de lado y encogido sobre sí mismo como un gato, a la derecha del Enano. La cabeza rúbia descansaba sobre el poderoso hombro de su amigo; tenía los ojos abiertos, uniendo la noche viviente al profundo sueño élfico; y los finos labios estaban ligeramente abiertos. Aragorn dormía en el lado izquierdo. Era el que menos espacio tenía, y su brazo izquierdo reposaba sobre el pecho del Enano, su mano extrujando la áspera barba de Gimli y, entre sueños, cada vez que Gimli roncaba demasiado alto para su gusto, le daba un tirón que le hacía callar instantáneamente.

Fue con el canto del gallo, anunciando que en no más de un par de horas llegaría el amanecer, cuando Legolas despertó muy sobresaltado, tanto que por poco se cae de la cama, pero alcanzó a agarrarse de la cintura y la barba del Enano a su lado, que tan profundamente dormía, no se percató de nada. El raspor que Legolas notó entre sus dedos le recordó dónde se encontraba. Con cuidado, soltó la barba de Gimli y se sentó, llevándose las manos a los ojos. Notó que tenía las mejillas húmedas y calientes, y que los látidos de su corazón eran rápidos.

Había llorado en sueños, y había gritado. Había gritado de desesperación, tristeza y dolor. Había gritado hasta que los pulmones se le vaciaron y la garganta se le secó. Pero todo había sido un sueño. Había llorado lágrimas reales, pero los gritos no habían ido más allá de los sueños, pues a la suave luz del pronto amanecer que se filtraba por la ventana podía ver a sus dos compañeros durmiendo plácidamente, no conscientes de su gran inquietud. Si sus gritos hubieran sido reales, seguro que habría despertado a todo el Abismo de Helm.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo parecido, mas poco a poco logró serenarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que debía dejar de comportarse como un pequeño niño elfo miedoso, y echarse a dormir. Eso le decía la cabeza, olvidar todo y dormir, pero su corazón no decía así. Permaneció despierto y silencioso, observando el descanso de sus compañeros tristemente, y mirándoles con amor en los ojos. Pensó que Gimli y Aragorn se veían muy frágiles y hermosos, durmiendo así.

Con un suspiro y como conteniendo un sollozo, Legolas se inclinó y recorrió sus dedos por la mejilla del Enano en una gentil caricia, sintiendo el roce de su respiración. Luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y le susurró buenas noches en la bella lengua de los Elfos. Sin hacer el menor ruido el Elfo se calzó y se vistió con las ropas de viaje, y antes de marcharse se acercó al montaraz y, abrazándole con suavidad, le estrechó la mano, sus mejillas unidas. Legolas cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando el calor de la vida que irradiaba Aragorn, y le besó la frente cariñosamente, también deseándole un buen reposo. Fue algo singular, porque nunca había besado a nadie sino a su querido padre; nunca había mostrado afecto o cariño a otra persona, pero así lo hizo. Esa noche, Legolas había descubierto lo mucho que amaba a sus dos amigos, y se sentía afortunado y desgraciado al mismo tiempo; afortunado porque gozaba de la más grande amistad, desgraciado porque el camino de la amargura se extendía ante sus pies.

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, contempló a sus amigos envueltos en el manto del sueño una vez más, sus labios curvados en una triste sonrisa, pero con una expresión de recomforte en su rostro, como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima.

Tan pronto como se oyó el golpe quedo de la puerta al cerrarse y el giro del picaporte, Aragorn abrió los ojos. Había estado despierto para sentir los labios de su amigo en la sien y escuchar sus suaves palabras, mas eso Legolas no lo sabía. Aragorn estaba inquieto, porque Legolas nunca antes había realizado tal muestra de afecto; y además, había notado algo raro en su gentil voz. Le pareció que Legolas estaba conmocionado por algo. ¿Pero qué podría ser? Hace unas horas había estado riendo con ellos, ¿qué podría haber causado tal desosiego en su amigo, que le había llevado a mostrar ese afecto en secreto, para poder recomfortarse a sí mismo?

"Gimli." - llamó Aragorn al Enano a su lado. - "¡Gimli!" - intentó de nuevo cuando el otro no mostró señales de haberle oído, esta vez sacudiéndolo. El Enano abrió entonces un ojo, y luego el otro, mirando al montaraz soñoliento. - "Vamos, levántate. Creo que le ocurre algo a Legolas."

¿Ocurrile algo a Legolas? ¿Qué podría ocurrirle? Se decía Gimli en su camino en busca del Elfo. Tan pronto como Aragorn le dijo que algo le ocurría a su camarada, Gimli se despertó de repente y se vistió y se calzó lo más rápido que pudo. Aragorn no logró esconder la sonrisa de asombro ante tal reacción por parte del Enano; que un Enano se mostrara claramente preocupado por un Elfo, era algo increíble y único. La amistad de Gimli y Legolas era sin duda entrañable.

Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en encontrar su afligido amigo, sentado en los muros exteriores, contemplando un sereno amanecer. Anar comenzaba a mostrar su fruto en el horizonte, y allí el cielo era de color naranja y rosado; las estrellas desaparecían fugazmente en el oeste.

Al parecer Legolas oyó sus pasos, porque se dio la vuelta y les miró con asombro. Se soprendió al verles, mas lo ocultó tras una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Qué hacéis despiertos? Es pronto aun para levantarse. Deberíais descansar."

"¿Qué haces _t_ despierto?" - preguntó Gimli severamente, plantándose firmemente en el suelo, con los pies separados y una mano en el mango del hacha, que utilizaba como apoyo.

Aragorn contuvo una risa mientras Legolas se encogía de hombros, extrañado por el comportamiento de Gimli.

"¿Es que acaso no está permitido contemplar el amanecer desde los muros de Helm, Señor Enano?" - respondió, molesto. Aragorn y Gimli notaron que las orejas picudas habían tomado un color rosado. Legolas sólo se sonrojaba cuando mentía, o cuando ocultaba la verdad tras una media-verdad. Legolas era un mal mentiroso; cualquiera podía notarlo en su semblante.

Aragorn levantó una ceja, y le habló en élfico.

"_No has tenido descanso esta noche_."

"_Así es. Los ronquidos del Enano vuelven loco a cualquiera._" - dijo Legolas con una risita fingida. Gimli se volvía del uno al otro con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Hablad algo que entendamos todos!" - se quejó el Enano. Le irritaba mucho que Aragorn y Legolas algunas veces hablaran en élfico. Al principio de la Comunidad, lo habían hablado muy amenudo, pero Gimli había notado que desde Lothlórien Legolas había abandonado del todo la lengua élfica (probablemente por él), excepto cuando cantaba.

"Mentir y disimular no son tu fuerte, mi buen Legolas." - respondió Aragorn, volviendo a la Lengua Común, y hablandole dulcemente - "Sabes a qué me refiero. Estás afligido, _mellon nîn_. ¿Por qué?"

Tanta dulzura encogió el corazón del Elfo, que se quedó mudo y la sonrisa de la cara se le borró. Mas cuando Aragorn le puso la mano en el hombro con ternura, retrocedió, apartándose de aquel contacto físico que sinembargo anhelaba.

"No soy un niño que necesita ser tratado con mimos y suaves palabras, Aragorn." - replicó Legolas fríamente. Una luz de disgusto y enfado cruzó los ojos del montaraz.

"No te trato como a un niño, Legolas. Te trato como a un amigo que está afligido y necesita consuelo. ¿Acaso tú me estabas tratando a mí como un niño, aquella noche en que me cantaste para dormir?"

El enfado de Legolas desapareció de repente. Redordaba esa noche, unos días después de abandonar la Última Morada de Rivendel, cuando Aragorn había estado abrumado de inquietud por una discusión que había tenido con el Señor Elrond acerca de la Dama Arwen, y de la que no quiso darle muchas explicaciones.

"No... Desde luego que no." - respondió silenciosamente, bajando la mirada. - "Perdóname."

Aragorn le sonrió. "_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_."

Entonces Gimli tosió deliberadamente, tratando de llamarles la atención, pues parecía que le habían olvidado. "Y ahora, Maese Legolas," - empezó, una vez que los otros dos le miraron silenciosos - "Dínos lo que te pasa. ¡Habla, o te obligaré a hacerlo con el filo de mi hacha!"  
  
Aragorn rió. "Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Habla y reanímate y ahuyenta las sombras!"  
  
Ahora Legolas no podía mirarles a los ojos. Se sentía incómodo y estúpido. Era algo ridículo. Si se lo contaba, se burlarían de él.  
  
"En realidad no es nada de importancia..." - murmuró, mirándose las manos.  
  
"De todos modos nos lo dirás." - respondió Aragorn. Despacio, el Elfo levantó la brillante mirada y observó a sus compañeros. Gimli parecía impaciente, pero podía ver preocupación detrás de aquellos ojos de fuego. En cambio Aragorn esperaba impasivo.  
  
Al fin Legolas habló, si eso podría llamarse 'hablar', porque fue en un murmullo tan rápido que ni el montaraz ni el Enano entendieron lo que les dijo. Le pidieron amablemente que lo repitiera, y dos veces más habló Legolas sin que ellos comprendieran sus palabras.  
  
"¡Vamos, Legolas, dílo en voz más alta! ¡Y despacio!" - gruñó Gimli. Legolas soltó un suspiro resignado y habló muy alto y despacio, enfatizando cada palabra.  
  
"He - tenido - una - pesadilla."  
  
Gimli se quedó boquiabierto, y después tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas para no romper a reír a carcajadas.   
  
"¿Sólo eso?" - preguntó el Enano incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño. Vió como Aragorn le lanzaba una fugaz mirada asesina y cerró la boca.  
  
"Creía que los Elfos podían controlar sus sueños." - le dijo el montaraz suavemente a Legolas.  
  
"Lo sé." - respondió el Elfo, pero no dijo nada más. Aragorn asintió pensativo y se sentó en el suelo, tomando con gentileza la mano de Legolas, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Legolas aun no osaba mirarles a los ojos.  
  
"¿Tanto te ha afectado ese mal sueño?"  
  
"Sí... Bueno, no exactamente. Es que parecía muy real, eso es todo. Pero no ha sido más que eso: un sueño." - respondió a la pregunta de Gimli, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa de confianza, aunque la confianza no había llegado a sus ojos azules. Sin embargo, Aragorn no pudo ser burlado.  
  
"¿Entonces por qué esa pesadumbre en tu corazón? ¿Qué has visto en tus sueños?"  
  
De repente el curepo de Legolas se tensó, como preparado para levantarse y marcharse en cualquier momento.  
  
"No deseo hablar de ello." - dijo firmemente. Gimli se sentó a su lado, clavándole una mirada dura.  
  
"No deseas hablar de ello porque Aragorn y yo aparecíamos en él, ¿no es así?"  
  
La pregunta tomó plenamente a Legolas por sorpresa. El Elfo se quedó boquiabierto, mirando preplejo al Enano frente a él. Aragorn también le miró soprendido y con algo de admiración: Gimli había dado en el blanco; Legolas se estaba encogiendo sobre sí mismo como un perro al ser reñido por su amo, señal que se estaban acercando a la verdad . El Elfo era testarudo, pero lograrían ahuyentarle las sombras si le hacían hablar, aunque ello implicara hacerle daño.  
  
Legolas afirmó las palabras de Gimli con la cabeza. Estaba más tenso ahora, y no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro, tratando de esquivar los ojos de sus amigos.  
  
"Y tú estabas con nosotros." - prosiguió Gimli, a lo que Legolas contenstó con otro movimiento de cabeza.  
  
"Y algo nos ha pasado, a mí y a Gimli." - añadió Aragorn suavemente. Legolas se agitaba muy nervioso ahora, el bello rostro atribulado y apretando los labios con fuerza. Aragorn le miró con compasión y se inclinó hacia él, acercando su boca al oído del Elfo.  
  
"Cuéntanos, Legolas." - le susurró dulcemente.  
  
No sabían que Legolas estaba envuelto en una lucha interior. Por un lado quería contárselo todo, gritar hasta sacar toda su ira interior, maldecir a los Valar por el cruel destino, y quería que sus compañeros le abrazaran como nadie lo había hecho antes. Por otro lado quería escapar de ahí y estar solo; quería ocultárselo todo porque no estaba dispuesto a mostrar más debilidad. No quería que nadie le creyera débil y sintiera lástima por él. No deseaba la compasión de Aragorn y Gimli.  
  
La voz severa de Aragorn le arrancó de sus oscuros pensamientos.  
  
"Eres un gran guerrero y orgulloso, Legolas. Mostrando que no eres infalible no disminuirá nuestro respeto hacia tí. Ninguno de nosotros es duro como el _mithril_."  
  
Con esas palabras dichas con tanta verdad, Legolas se obligó a calmarse. Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, y alzó la cabeza con renovada confianza.  
  
"En mi sueño, vosotros dos moríais, y yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo." - dijo con voz queda. Los rostros de Aragorn y Gimli se suavizaron.  
  
"No fue más que un sueño, fruto de tu imaginación. Estamos vivos y aquí, junto a tí."  
  
Inesperadamente los ojos brillantes de Legolas relampaguearon. La tensión de convirtió en fúria. "¡No fue sólo un sueño!" - siseó, de forma que los otros dos se estremecieron ante la transformación del Elfo. - "¡Fue más que eso! ¡Sentí vuestros cuerpos debilitarse en mis brazos! ¡Sentí el latido de vuestros corazones mermar su compás hasta apagarse! ¡Sentí el calor abandonar vuestros cuerpos; y cómo os enfriábais! ¡Sentí como vuestras almas se escapaban de mis manos y se alejaban, y yo era incapaz de alcanzarlas! ¡Ví vuestros ojos ciegos!"  
  
"¡Legolas!" - gritó Aragorn, tomándole por los hombros y sacudiéndole una vez. Gimli estaba callado y tenía los ojos oscuros muy abiertos. - "¡No fue más que un sueño! ¡No fue real!"  
  
"Sí que lo fue..." - sollozó el Elfo, dejándose caer hacia adelante en los brazos del montaraz, como inconsciente o dormido. - "Algún día lo será..." - suspiró contra el pecho de Aragorn.   
  
Un silencio de muerte prosiguió. A pesar de que Aragorn le sostenía firmemente, Legolas no le devolvía el abrazo. Era como si después de haber soltado sus emociones en esos gritos, hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas. Aragorn meció ligeramente al Elfo en sus brazos mientras éste se lamentaba.  
  
El montaraz y el Enano comprendían ahora lo que le sucedía a su amigo de los bosques; especialmente Aragorn, que había crecido entre Elfos. En su larga vida inmortal, Legolas había tenido tan poco tracto con la muerte como con los mortales. Una amistad con dos mortales era algo nuevo para él, y de lo que no estaba preparado. A Legolas le atormentaba el pensamiento de que algún día Aragorn y Gimli morirían; ya por la espada o por la edad, abandonarían sus cuerpos y buscarían reposo en las Estancias de Espera, dejandole sólo y lamentándose por el resto de su infinita vida.  
  
Legolas comprendía ahora porqué su padre le había dicho en una ocasión que hacer amistad con mortales no era algo de sabios, que con el tiempo sólo causaba pena y dolor a aquellos insensatos que amaban lo efímero. Aquello se lo había dicho el día después de conocer a Aragorn, cuando el montaraz llegó al Reino de los Bosques arrastrando a su prisionero Sméagol. Era como si Thranduil hubiera previsto el amor que crecería entre el humano y su hijo.  
  
"Este es el precio de la amarga amistad entre un mortal y un inmortal." - oyó la voz de Aragorn hablándole en susurros, mientras sentía una mano moverse gentilmente entre sus cabellos rúbios. - "Nosotros moriremos, pero tú deberas olvidarnos, o te marchitarás como una flor en el hielo invernal."  
  
"Yo no os quiero olvidar..." - gimió Legolas.  
  
"Entonces no lo hagas," - sonrió Aragorn tristemente - "pero cruza el mar hacia el Oeste y recuérdanos en tus canciones, allí en las Tierras Imperecederas, donde nuestra amistad no tendrá fin."  
  
"¡Pero no será más que un recuerdo!" - replicó Legolas, apartándose del abrazo de Aragorn. - "Cuando Mandos reclame vuestras almas, ya no volveremos a vernos. Nunca más."  
  
Aragorn y Gimli intercambiaron una mirada de pesadumbre. Era cierto. Ellos morirían y nunca más volverían a estar juntos. Ése era su destino dictado por Eru en su alto trono y no podían cambiarlo. Aragorn lo sabía, pero aun así, tomó las manos de Legolas entre las suyas, y le dijo tan firmemente que parecía creíble,  
  
"Volveremos a vernos, Legolas. No sé cómo, pero hallaré la forma de encontrarte; de volver junto a ti."  
  
Y Legolas sonrió amargamente, inclinándose de nuevo sobre el pecho de Aragorn, neciamente creyendo sus palabras.  
  


FIN  


  
  
_ Ú-moe edhored, Legolas = No hay nada que perdonar, Legolas. (Sindarin)_  
  



End file.
